Task Force/Episode 106 - Reuniting The Families
Season 1 Episode 6 Music used: Mn Ma Ma - Crazy Loop At the Johnson's house (After talking to Vic, Conroy returns to his house to tell his brother - Jackson the good news) 'Conroy (Entering the house): '''Jackson! I got good news, they accepted! They are gonna be our Guardian Angels! '''Jackson: '''Good! Hey, can you help me with something? And don't tell this to anyone? '''Conroy: '''What is it? '''Jackson: '''Teach me how to dance... '''Conroy: '''I'm sorry what? '''Jackson: '''Teach me how to dance '''Conroy(laughing): '''DANCE? I thought you don't dance! '''Jackson: '''I don't have a choice! If not, Mable gonna leave me! '''Conroy: '''I thought you don't care about girls... '''Jackson: '''Shut up!Are you going to teach me? '''Conroy: '''Yeah....Oh I know...you are reuniting the families today... '''Jackson: '''Teach some cool dance, cool moves your learned on Earth '''Conroy: '''Dance like Crazy Loop then! Everyone gonna suprise! (Conroy quickly gets to the Music Player and turn on the song Mn Ma Ma. Then he starting to dance like Crazy Loop) '''Jackson: '''hey!I know this song,(singing) they call me crazy uh(7 times)gotta gotta be crazy,uh(7 times).... (The 2 keep on practicing until the times for Familes's meeting) The Mothel's assault '''Conroy: '''OK we're here,you cool? '''Jackson (sound a bit nervous): '''Maybe.....hey, wait a minute, why the heck is the 20k here? '''Conroy(shocking): '''What? (Alot of 20k's members rush into the motel,a moment after the entered the motel,alot of gun's shots and screams coming of from the motel) '''Jackson: '''Time to get off '''Conroy: '''We need weapons,it too risky if go in there with no weapon. '''Jackson (get to the car's trunk, opens it): '''Saving it for a rainy day! '''Conroy '''Wow! Where you get all this stuff, M4A1...this thing is not available at civilian's market! '''Jackson: '''It took me a lot of time to get those, ok, load up and start rolling (Jackson and Conroy enter the motel, then the get to the first floor, a Brother Bloods member who is trying to escape the motel, heavily injured, told Jackson and Conroy they should save themselves. After that, he died) '''Conroy: '''The 20k have to pay for this! '''BL member:? '''Conroy and Jackson, you 2 should get to evac now.....we'll hold off the bastards. '''Jackson: '''No! Everybody's gotta go, Brother Blood, let go, follow my lead (The group pushing through the motel,they make it to the 5 floor,they have to stop because the saw group of ghouls) '''Conroy: '''Ghouls? First the 20k, now ghouls? What is this!? ''̣(Suddenly a ghoul appeared with a knife in his head,screaming and painfully died,then Vic appear behind him,holding a SPAS 12) '''Conroy: '''Ghost? '''Vic: '''I'm a brother too! Don't tell me you forgot about it, today it a big day, reuniting the families.....every brothers gotta be here! Anyway, chit chat later, only 1 more stair to the evac, hurry up! (Everyone then reached to the roof,everyone where happy,suddenly the pilot saw the polices are coming for them, a Police Maverick have destroyed the evac's vehicle, killed almost everyone. Vic, Conroy and Jackson is forced to run away for their lives, Jackson painfully look at the evac site) '''Conroy: '''I'll go get the car, you guys, stay here, wait for my signal '''Jackson: '''The 20k will pay for this! '''Vic: '''Chill out,don't do anything stupid now, or we're both dead man (Conroy returned with a car, everyone get in the car, Conroy then give Vic an AK47 to hold off the polices,the Police Maverick is chasing them) '''Vic: '''Time for Lance Vance Dance! '''Conroy: '''This is like Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, except this is not Los Santos! '''Jackson: '''OMG! Dead end! '''Vic: '''Where to run now? '''Conroy: '''IDK (Suddenly the AK47 jammed) '''Vic: '''The AK 47 has jammed. (A police jumped on Conroy's car, trying to beat Vic, but killed by the Police Maverick's chopper blade. Vic the windshield, a lot of polices are coming for them.) '''Conroy: '''Ready to bail out '''Vic: '''What? '''Conroy: '''On 1,2,3, BAIL! (The 3 bail out of the car as it plunges onto the freeway into a fuel tanker truck, causing a massive explosion. The police call off the attack, thinking the four are dead.) '''Vic: '''Phew! '''Jackson: '''We're so lucky '''Conroy: '''Alright guys, you all should get some sleep, tomorrow the exchange, and you guys need to be awake, not sleepy, it's been a long day... '''Vic: '''I'm heading back to Red fountain now, bye guys '''Jackson and Conroy: '''Bye Vic! (Vic looks at the moon, feeling a bit guilty) END Category:Iamnoone Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Task Force(series) Category:Task Force